Wishes on stars do come true
by BluexSatin
Summary: What happens when you are sick of being celebs? What happens when you are Zanessa? & What happems when u wish of being infamous ? What happens when it comes TRUE ? What happens when ZANESSA TURNS TROYELLA. Review & read.CHECK OUT THE TRAILER.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya people !

Hows life ? Oh sorry for the irrelevant greetings , so if u read my stories u must be knowing how ideas keep popping in my head , so there goes another...POP

I don't know if this is good or bad but I need your **reviews **desperately to know , here is the idea and the summary sice I dunno how to write trailers , not so good at them so here is the summary , need reviews 4 updating or else this story goes in my recycle bin.

OKEY DOKEY

Story name- Wishes on the star.. do come true (long name I knw sorry)

Rated - T

Summary or Trailer (whatever u would call it)

Zac and Vanessa and perfectly in love.

_**shows Zac and V laughing together holding each others hand , eyes glistening with love.**_

But they are also in celebrities.

_**Zanessa over here!**_

_**Woohoo guys.**_

_**Are you together again?**_

_**Is Zac cheating on you?**_

They have faith in each other but sometimes its just too much..

" _Zac I wished we were just normal , like other teenagers" Vanessa sighed._

_Zac kissed her forehead reassuringly " Don't worry as long as we are together , nothing can come in our way." he said but knew inwardly how right she was._

_**what happens when one of them make a wish?**_

Zac closed his eyes as he saw a falling star " I wish we were like normal teenagers."

_**and what if it came true?**_

With Zac -

_Where am I ? Whose room is this ? Go wildcats??_

With Vanessa-

_Zac ? Arg hh? My closet , my shoes ?_

Suddenly their names were called from down the stairs-

_Troy_

_Gabriella_

_Get ready for school!_

_School??_

_**Starting Zac Efron-**_

_**"Shooting hoops was not so difficult in the movie."**_

_**Starting Vanessa Hudgens-**_

_**" I hate chemistry"**_

_**will they get out of this mess? Or will be stuck in there 4ever?**_

_**REVIEW GUYS AND U GET TO READ THIS STORY**_

_**DON'T REVIEW AND THIS GOES IN MY RECYCLE BIN.**_


	2. The wish

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

Thanks 4 the reviews guys here's the first chappie , hope u like it

Chapter 1 - **The wish**

Zac lay on his comfortable bed , his eyes shut . Sunlight glinted through the windows causing his eyes to squint , he mumbled something incoherent and buried his head next to the figure wrapped in sheets and rested his arm on the person's waist.

He felt something shuffle under his arm , and he unknowiningly tightened his grip around her. Vanessa shuffled under his strong grip , she turned around to face him , the man she loved , the man she adored , she wanted nothing more than to be with him. She smiled widely at seeing him , his face all scrunched up , which she found adorably cute.

He mumbled something again and Vanessa giggled , she gently traced her finger along his perfectly hansome feautures thinking about how lucky she was to have him.

She collected the sheets upto her chest and kissed his forehead in utmost adoration , his face eased up immediately and was replaced with a smile.

" Zac , babe . Time to get up." she said gently caressing her hand over his chest , massaging it.

" Don't want to." he said muffled against his pillow.

" But you will have to" she said gently while playing with his hair.

"Mmmrgghf" he said burying his head in her long curls.

She giggled " What?"

" I want to be with you " he said smelling her hair and taking in the wonderful scent.

She sighed " We had the entire night to ouselves." she said rubbing his bare back.

He finally opened his ultramarine eyes and lifted his body up , looking at her lovingly , the sun casted a partial glow on her face making her look more beautiful , her dark ebony curls were scattered all over and to him she looked no less than a goddesss.

" Is that enough ?" he asked her giving her his million dollar smile caressing her cheek slightly.

" With us ? Never" she said smiling widely.

" Thought you would say that." he said before capturing her lips in a slow sweet passionate kiss. Her lips responded with equal desire and passion , pouring all their love into the 'morning' kiss.

As soon as his lips left hers , he started his way on her neck planting small kisses gently sucking and nipping on her neck . She bit her lip to stop herself from enticing a moan and held the sheets tightly to control herself.

" Zac ," she said desperately to stop him, even though she was throughly enjoying the sensation of his lips against hers.

He just smiled against her skin , loving the impact he had on her and feeling her soft skin against his lips.

Her hands gently grabbed his hair , twirling them " Baby you need to stop."

Zac stopped his actions and came up to face her , smirking playfully " You really want be to stop ? "

Her brown eyes were intensifying under his strong blue gaze screaming him to continue his actions but she controlled herself.

" Yes" she uttered in a small voice.

He chuckled at seeing her expression and rubbed her nose with his own " Liar" he said before pressing his lips against hers.

She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his lips against hers , when he pulled back she collected the sheets around her body and climbed out of her bed.

" Hey " he said feigning hurt.

" Come on Zac , you are gonna get late for your interview." she said pulling his shirt over her head.

" There goes one more of my shirts." Zac said smirking.

" Come on superstar , out of the bed." she said shrugging his comment off.

She walked out of the room , ready to make some breakfast , she settled for juice and honey pancakes, oatmeal , she smiled and started humming and preparing the breakfast.

As she was preparing the breakfast humming the tune of 'Everyday' , she felt two arms snake around her waist , she turned around to face Zac , a smile playing around his lips.

" Hey " she said greeting him " Finally up"

" Yup and all showered up too." he stated proudly.

" Charmed " she said smiling while pouring the juice in two glasses.

" Oh will you get the newspaper?" she asked him sweetly.

Zac kissed her hair " Sure " he said walking towards towards the door.

As Zac settled on the dining table and opened the newspaper , Vanessa brought over the breakfast serving him gracefully.

Zac flipped a few pages , and instantly a frown adorned his feautures.

" Something wrong ?" Vanessa inquired popping a grape in her mouth.

He didn't reply merely banged the paper and ruffled it , his ultramarine eyes changing a shade of green.

As curiosity got the best of her , she looked through the paper smoothening it , there was an article about Zashley and Zikki beneath was a huge picture where Zac was hugging Ashley and another picture of Zac kissing Nikki . There was another article about - Girlfriend's reaction?

Vanessa sighed deeply and gently settled on the chair next to him , it was best not to say anything at the moment not when Zac was fuming his head off.

She gently put her hand on his shoulder calming him , finally what seemed like eternity, he spoke in a calm voice,

" Ness , do you trust me?" Zac asked connecting his eyes with hers.

She could clearly see the sincerity sparkling through those beautiful ultramarine eyes " Yes I do."

He gently scooped her in his arms " I love you."

She snuggled deep into him " I love you too."

After having a heavenly breakfast they parted ways , to go through their usual routine , after a particularly hectic day , Zac made his way to his apartment.

The door swung open to reveal a tired but smiling Vanessa ,

" Hey gorgeous " he said while planting a soft kiss on her rosy lips.

" Hey " she said greeting him.

" So you ready to go." Zac asked excitedly forgetting his tired state a few minutes ago.

" Yup , but will you tell me where are we going?" she said battling her eyelashes furiously.

" No Hudgens , you will have to wait for your surprise." Zac said smiling happily.

" I don't like surprises." she said crossing her arms " Cant you just tell me , please ?" she said while pouting.

Zac laughed at seeing her cute facial expression and gently kissed her , as he was about to pull away she grabbed his neck and deepened the kiss and slowly entered her tongue in his mouth , he gasped but responded quickly , battling his tongue with hers.

" Will you tell me now ?" she asked as they pulled away , tracing her finger on his lips.

" Aah you are trying to bribe me." Zac said smiling.

" Fine " she said stubbornly and teased him showing her tongue.

Zac laughed again " That's really mature . Now come on"

She didn't flinch.

" Come on babe , you will get to know sooner we leave." Zac said nuzzling her ear.

25 minutes later after a long drive Vanessa found herself in front of a beautiful open 'deserted' beach where a table lay perfectly laid complete with flowers , her eyes turned wide , it was so perfect , so romantic , so dreamy.

Seeing her dazed expression , Zac asked nervously " V do you like it ?" he asked rubbing his neck.

" I love it " she squeaked jumping into his arms , he laughed and turned her around.

" Let's go " she said before taking his hand in hers.

As they approached their perfectly laid table , out of the way of nowhere a million photographers swarmed them.

_**Zanessa over here!**_

_**Woohoo guys.**_

_**Are you together again?**_

_**Is Zac cheating on you?**_

V looked at Zac desperately , he gently looked at her and took her by her waist avoiding all of them sucessfully , not leaving her once in the process of getting in the car.

Once inside Zac drived at top speed , not knowing where he was going ,

" Bloodsuckers. vampires , leeches , draculas..." he kept muttering under his breath.

V remained silent throughout the ride.

Once Zac stopped the car , he realised she had been extremely quiet.

" Ness are you fine ?" Zac asked cautiously.

She looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

" Come here" he said opening his arms.

She quickly went to him and buried her head in his chest , gently sobbing letting it all out.

" Shush baby girl shush quiet now." he said caressing her head and rocking her back and forth.

" They..ruined .. our...date ." she said between her sobs.

Zac gently just whispered comforting words in her ear trying to calm her.

" _Sometimes I wish we were just normal , like other teenagers" Vanessa sighed._

_Zac kissed her forehead reassuringly " Don't worry as long as we are together , nothing can come in our way." he said but knew inwardly how right she was._

She slowly cried herself to sleep and Zac felt terrible at how the day had turned out. He wanted to make this day special , for her , but not like this.

He looked at the view in front of him , the stars were shining brightly , it seemed like a magical night but to Zac it was a dreadful night.

Zac closed his eyes as he saw a falling star " I wish we were like normal teenagers."

Little did he know that this wish would turn their world's upside down.

**end of chappie**

**yay! Review guys pls & tell me what u think.**


	3. Replaced

**Disclaimer : I dont own hsm or any characters except the dvd.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys they are really encouraging , and I just love your reviews , so ppl who hav added me story alerts and all those thingies too , I would really appreciate if u review too. Thanks so much.**

**Chapter 2 - Replaced**

Zac woke up from his slumber rubbing his eyes as he lifted himself up from his bed. Wait , bed ? Where did that come from ? He was with Vanessa in his Audi . Right ? Well that was the last thing he remembered , he carefully adjusted his blue eyes , to see the sunlight streaming through the windows.

Carefully he stood up from his bed taking in the surroundings of the room , one thing was for sure this was definately not his room . The pillow was in form of a basketball , there was a hoop in his room where a basketball lay lying lazily on the floor , there was a photograph by his side apparently that of High School Musical where Vanessa was standing beaming happily with Zac , Zac remembered how much Vanessa had complained about high heels , dancing and long photo sessions that day.

Zac chuckled at the memory and mentally kicked himself for laughing in such a situation , a situation where he could be kidnapped , or a gang of gangsters could come bursting through the doors and tie him up and throw him in the lake ,...

Suddenly the door handle twisted and Zac grabbed a golf club for his safety , he waited with baited breath gripping the club tightly in his hand , the door clicked open and a small figure emerged from the door way smiling happily at him.

Zac instantly let his club down and gulped , relieved that a man with a gun hadn't shown up ,

" Good morning " she said happily rocking her feet back and forth making her pink frock sway back and forth .

" H-hey " Zac stuttered.

" Soooo" the seven year old girl extended her sentence.

" Um " Zac stood awkwardly shuffling his feet nervously worried that she might be a fan.

" How did you wake up so early today ?" she asked bouncing towards him.

" I...uh I had to go to shooting " Zac stuttered uneasily rubbing his neck.

At this the girl burst into laughter , Zac watched the cute little girl amusedly a smile playing in his lips.

" What's so funny ?" Zac asked with a raised eyebrow.

" You...had to shoot baskets right ?" she asked controlling her laughter.

" Um no not exactly..I " Zac said still confused as to how he got there.

" Hey where am I ?" he asked carefully knowing how stupid he must be sounding.

The small girl bounced on his bed and started jumping up and down " Why dont you know we are in our house." she said jumping on his bed.

" No no I meant which place do we live ?" Zac asked again .

" Gosh Bro " the girl said jumping _Bro ? where did that come from "_You are so clueless sometimes , you dont know whats happening in your surroundings huh ?" _Not exactly_ " So newsflash " the jumping girl said with a pretend microphone in her hand " We live in Alberqueque , You are Troy Bolton and I am your sister Amy Bolton , you go to East High school , you have a fuzzy wuzzy friend called Chad Danforth and a girlfriend named Gabriella Bolton oops I mean Montez..." the girl giggled at her mistake and the look on his brothers face whose eyes seemed to expand with each word she spoke.

After finally finding his voice Zac laughed nervously " Ok that's a good prank you are trying to pull at me , so where are the cameras ?" he said looking around " So now you guys could stop it seriously beacuse I am OFFICIALLY FREAKED OUT ." He yelled the last part.

" Geez Troy why do you have to shout ?" Amy said with her hands on her ears.

" Cause this is insane and Troy who is Troy ?" he yelled desperately.

" You are Troy " Amy said casually.

" I am not Troy , I am Zac Efron , I am a hollywood actor and my girlfriend's name is Vanessa Hudgens and yes I did do a movie called High School Musical and my character was to play Troy and that's it " Zac yelled.

Amy looked stunned and shocked for a moment before collapsing into another fit of laughter.

Zac groaned weaving his hand through his hair " Zac Efron .. is a hollywood super star , you are nothing next to him." his sister said between fits of giggles.

But then something clicked in Zac's head hearing the word star? Star ? Yeah that was it , the Shooting Star ! That wish ! And worst of all it came true !

Zac eyes widened at the prospect and he shuddered inwardly and he suddenly noticed the room again , it looked exactly like the one on the set , it looked just like 'Troy's bedroom'.

He pinched his arm and closed his eyes , hoping this was just a dream , but no such luck! How could this happen to him ? We dont live in a disney world ? How the hell did his wish come true ? He thought about his parents , his brother , his friends and Vanessa...

He sighed again knowing he should just pretend to be Troy for now and go along with the flow.

" Earth to Troy , Earth to Troy." Amy yelled waving a hand in front of Troy's face .

Zac snapped out of his thoughts " Uh yeah " he asked nervously.

" Get ready , and come down for breakfast , Mom's making pancakes." Amy said bouncing off the bed .

Zac sighed again "Get ready Troy " he mumbled to himself almost flinching at the last word.

Finding a proper dress to wear was not easy when you were Troy , specially when the shirts held an odd sweaty kind of smell , and the rest of the clothes looked as though they had never seen the face of laundry.

Zac sighed again , finally wearing a simple white T-shirt with blue stripes and dark denim jeans.

As he climbed down the stairs he was greeted with a hug from his mom which he had gladly returned. Even though she was not his own mother Zac could feel the strong bond of love which she must be having for his son .

You could see the acting skills the guy possesed , a sincere smile plastered across his feautures as he sat down to eat breakfast , the others unaware at the turmoil and turbulence going on in his mind.

He ate his cornflakes in silence until Jack spoke-

" So Troy , all pumped up for the game in two weeks." Jack asked sipping his orange juice.

Zac nearly choked over his corn flakes , his mother patting him in the process and his dad watching him amusedly.

" G-Game ?" he stuttered.

" Yeah the championship game , don't worry , you and the wildcats have been working their asses off , You are sure to nail it." he said proudly.

Zac nodded his head in response , and apparently thinking about how this was the 'start of something new' literally.

xxx

Vanessa opened her eyes at hearing the alarm go off , in her sleep she banged the alarm clock shut mumbling curses under her breath. And then her brown eyes suddenly darted open at a terrifying speed and she bolted up straight.

Scanning the place in an instant not recognizing any thing to be her own she screamed at the top of her voice " Aaaaarrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhh"

She heard hurried footsteps coming up and she pulled the sheets up her head fearing at what she would see.

" Gabriella ! Gabriella ! " Maria Montez came darting through the door and engulfing her in a hug.

Her eyes widened , why was Socorro calling her Gabriella and how come she was on the set .

As they pulled away from the hug Maria gently caressed her hair in an affectionate manner " Whats the matter Gabby why did you shout ?"

" Uh I had a bad dream." she said still shuddering at the fearful thought of being in Gabriella Montez's world.

Maria laughed , and gently got up " Come on , get ready for school."

" School ?" she squeaked in a mouse like voice.

" Yes school " Maria said " Now come on ."

Without further ado , Vanessa jumped out of the bed , frowning at noticing that all her prized possessions were gone.

She closed her eyes momentarily wishing everything that's happening would fade off. She opened her eyes again to find herself in the same unfimilair surroundings.

She went up and opened the closet , making the sight smile at her , although the clothes were plaid , they were cute and also they were arranged in perfect order with the perfect colour scheme.

She decided on wearing a blue and white summer dress which looked almost untouched .

Soon she took a shower and was ready , still not grasping in the fact that she was actually Gabriella now and she could not believe the fact that she was going to school .

As she was about to exit her room she spotted a picture of Troy and Gabriella smiling widely in each other's embrace.

She went and picked it up and traced the finger on the blue eyed boy " I need you Zac " she whispered " More than ever." she said terrified at what the day would be turning into.

**end of chappie**

**so guys like it ? hate it ?**

**review it!**

**pls pls pls.**


	4. What time is it ?

Disclaimer : I dont own hsm or any characters except the dvd

**Disclaimer : I dont own hsm or any characters except the dvd.**

Hello ppl , thanks to the people who reviewed for the last chapter , hope you guys review for this one too. A tiddy bit part of this chappie was taken from an another story dialogue , jus a bit hope u don't mind , but only this ch.

**Chapter 3 – What time is it ? Schooltime**

Zac Efron stood outside East High , he took a deep breath trying to calm himself , repeating in his mind that everything was going to be ok , not believing any of it to be true himself.

Suddenly he received a slap on his back startling him out of his thoughts –

" Hey Troy ." Chad greeted him with his signature basketball in his hand.

" Uh hey Cor- Chad " he said rectifying his mistake , luckily for him he didn't seem to notice.

" So lets go in dude ." Chad said handling him the basketball.

" Yup " he said smiling kicking his acting skills into gear and trying not to be amused as nearly everyone greeted him with 'hi' 'yos' and 'whats up' , he responded cheerfully.

As he reached his locker , which was just beside Chad he remembered the fact that he did not know his locker number.

" Hey dude , you know my locker number ?" Zac asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

Chad raised an eyebrow at him " You forgot your locker number ?"

" I just got things mixed up." Zac said trying to adjust the dial , As if a miracle had happened the lock clinked open, making him smile.

" Good joke Troy " Chad said patting his arm " Lets go meet the girl's , homeroom's next ." Chad said.

As they made their way down the corridor Troy asked a question which kept bugging him " So Chad , have we…...do we ever break out into a dance and a song ?" he asked looking through the posters.

Chad stopped in his way looking amusedly at him " Dude are you sure you are well ?"

" Uh " he responded.

" Singing and dancing is yours and Gabriella 's thing not ours." He said slinging an arm around him.

Troy smiled back in response thinking apparently the normal high school life was not a Disney movie.

As they reached the locker where Chad was leading him , he stopped in his tracks and his breath got caught in his throat at seeing the very familiar brunette walking towards him in a mid length summer dress her brown eyes dancing with a whirlwind of emotions , her hair flowing freely , it took everything in his power to remind himself she was not Vanessa and he should not take any advantage of her.

She was accompanied by Taylor who quickly delivered a kiss on Chad's lips greeting him.

Vanessa looked at the blue eyed boy his eyes magically captivating her own gaze , which she tore away immediately realising she was weak under his gaze. She was already feeling terrified and could not comprehend where she was.

" Hey Troy " she replied shyly looking at the floor.

" Hey Gabriella " he greeted her with a goofy grin which matched Troy's smile perfectly.

She raised her eyes finally to look into his blue ones , as their eyes connected they instantly felt a surge of electricity between them.

Their two friends watched them curiously noticing the awkwardness in the air .

" Ok who are you guys and what did you do to Troy and Gabriella ?" Chad asked jokingly earning a smack on his arm from Taylor.

" Ow " Chad yelped at the impact.

Vanessa giggled causing a smile to erupt to Zac's face and she looked away blushing deeply under his gaze.

" Are you alright guys ?" Taylor asked a lot more concernedly.

" Yeah we are fine." Zac replied instantly rubbing his neck.

" Then why are you acting like completely strangers and where did all your kissy mushy stuff go ?" Chad basically yelled.

They both looked away at the question.

" Chad " Taylor interrupted " Are you guys fine ?" she asked again her voice sounding almost motherly.

" We are fine " Zac replied coolly.

" Finer than we will ever be." Vanessa said adding.

" Finer than the finest."

"Finest of all."

" Finer than a thread."

" Finer than the point."

" We are finestest."

" So fine we could start a fine academy."

" We get it." Taylor and Chad yelled in unison cutting Troyella/Zanessa from their argument.

" Sorry " Zac said sheepishly grinning.

There was a moment of silence before all of them burst out laughing .

Suddenly the bell rung getting them out from their laughter festival.

" So Troy now you are going to give Gabriella a good bye kiss aren't you ? Mr Fine?" Chad asked eyeing him.

Zac did not want to kiss any other girl than Vanessa , he felt as if he was cheating her , he cleared his throat nervously.

Vanessa's eyes widened as Zac came near her thinking that Troy would be kissing her , even though they appeared the same , she should not cheat on Zac right?

Her breath hitched in her throat as he stood facing her so close to her , she was frozen to the spot , much to her relief , he gently pecked her on her cheek and as he pulled away he smiled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

" I will see you later Gabi " Zac said smiling gently at her.

" Yeah " she replied gazing in his ultramarine eyes.

As they walked into their homeroom , occasionally glancing at each other neither of them knew they were with the person's they love the most without realising it.

**End of chappie**

**I would really appreciate if u guys review , all that typing is hardwork and u all own a beautiful letters adorned (if that makes sense) keyboard which should be made use of , Isn't it ?**

**So kindly use that nicey nicey keyboard to type in a review , pls?**


	5. Feelings

Disclaimer : I dont own anything related to HSM

Disclaimer : I dont own anything related to HSM.

**Thanks to the reviews guys , they r highly appreciating and encouraging , I really hope u review again. Thanx.**

**Chapter 3 - Feelings**

Zac made his way to his next class greeting several unknown people on the way , as he walked along with Chad , he realised that people dont break out into random dance numbers when they are excited , nervous or happy , suddenly he was broken out of his thoughts as he heard the clicking of high heels , he turned around to face -

" Tizzy ! " Zac exclaimed happily , all the people walking down the corridor stopped and stared at him as if he had gone bananas .

Zac quickly looked around at the sudden attention he had created among students " Thats my dogs name." he announced with a goofy grin trying to cover his mistake up. Luckily for him , some seemed to buy it as they headed their way , some of them still stared at him curiously , the cheerleaders still looked at him with flirtatious smiles while others laughed.

Sharpay trotted over to where Zac was standing _alone_ " Hi Troy " she greeted in her perky pitch.

" Uh..hi " he said smiling slightly , at seeing his friend covered to head to toe from pink , pink nails , pink dress , pink mobile , pink clip , pink shoes , pink everything.

" So " she squeaked in her high pitched voice , " What are you doing later in the evening ?" she asked keeping a hand on his shoulder which made his eyes grow wide at her sudden movements.

Suddenly Zac felt an arm being held on to his arm and he immediately relaxed to the soft touch " He is going with me " Vanessa said smiling at him , to which he smiled back.

" You have a problem with that ?" Vanessa said glaring at Sharpay.

" Well I think I do " she replied flicking her hair back in attitude " He deserves better than you , you dont even know that lip gloss dosent match with your handed down dress" she said eyeing her like a fashion police.

" Really ? Well I dont give a damn if the lip gloss matches my dress or not , all I know is I feel comfortable in my handed down dress and Troy dosent need a barbie doll like you." V said with her own burst of attitude.

Sharpay stomped her shoe on the ground dramatically before stomping off in the opposite direction shouting for Ryan.

" Wow " Zac said connecting his eyes with Vanessa's " I never knew...I mean...You were like...You were so bloody confident ." he finally managed to stutter out.

Vanessa giggled at his 'compliment' " Thanks I guess."

" Now come on wildcat , we are late for class." she said dragging him to the class.

" I like that name." he said grinning.

" Maybe I shall call you that more often." she replied smirking.

" Really ?" he asked quirking an eyebrow .

" Really" she replied looking into his ultramarine gaze.

Suddenly the bell rang indicating the start of class making both of them snap back to reality.

" Guess I have to go " Zac said " Meet you at lunch."

She smiled back "Sure "

" By the way Gabriella you look extremely hot in your handed down dress." he stated before winking at her making her grin wider as she waved him goodbye.

She decided to go on the rooftop to stop and think about her train of thoughts , what was she doing , didnt she just flirt with Troy , why did she feel so jealous when Sharpay was flirting with him , as she made her way up the stairs, an instant smile lit her feautures.

" I love this place " she said taking a contended sigh " Whats happening to me ?" she questioned herself looking at the beautiful view outside.

She didnt know why she had felt a fountain of happiness erupt inside her when he looked at her , why did she feel like flying in the air when he called her 'hot'.

She weaved her hand through her hair , this was wrong , these feeling were wrong , and she decided at that moment that she had to clear things with Troy , even if it meant breaking up with him...

**Lunchtime in cafeteria-**

" Dude are you retarted ?"

"No"

" Insane ?"

"No"

"Crazy ?"

"No"

"Idiot ?"

"No"

"Chad they all mean the same things." Taylor interrupted the two boys conversation.

" Oh thanks Taylor"

" So Troy are you on alcohol ?"

"No"

" Oh god Drugs ?"

"No "

"Then-"

"No "

"Dude are you even listening ?"

"No "

"That is not fair "

"No "

"Dude shut up "

"No "

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrggggghhhh" Chad shouted turning all the attention towards him.

" Were you saying something ?" Zac asked wavering out of his thoughts.

Chad gave Zac a do-you-think-i-am-an-idot-look by which Zac responded him by giving a look that said you-dont-want-me-to-answer-that.

" I was asking why were you talking to SHARPAY " he said through gritted teeth shouting the last part.

" Oh I just - " Zac started to whip up an excuse.

" Look dude , she causes trouble , trouble is her last name " Chad stated looking seriously at Zac.

" I though her last name was Evans" Jason said looking confused.

" Ok ok I get it " Zac said waving his hands in air as to surrender.

" Guys where is Gabriella ?" Zac asked as he noticed her missing from the table.

" I dont know " Taylor replied shrugging as she opened her brown lunch packet.

" I havent seen her either " Chad replied.

" Who ?" Jason asked and everyone rolled their eyes.

" Never mind guys , I will just go and find her." Zac said quickly getting up to search for her.

He searched in the library , chemistry lab and other places where he suspected a brainiac might go , then it clicked in his head , rooftop garden.

With that he hurried over to the stairs and sure enough there she was her back turned towards him clenching the railing tightly in her hands , as Zac took a step towards her , he heard her melodious voice fill the air-

Just when it's getting good  
I slowly start to freeze  
Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep  
It's the memory I can see  
Then this fear comes over me  
Understand that I don't mean  
To push you away from me

_Chorus_  
Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me

You got a way of easing me out of myself  
I can't stay but I can't leave, I am my worst enemy  
Please understand that its not you it's what I do  
Just when I'm about to run I realize what I've become

_Chorus_  
Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me

Now I wonder what you think of me  
Don't kow why I break so easily  
All my fears are armed surrounding me  
I can't get no sleep  
I keep runnin in circles around you  
Are you the trap I wanna fall into??

_Chorus_  
Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me

Zac stood awstuck , her voice was exactly like Vanessa's , but her voice was obviously supposed to sound like Vanessa , wasn't it ? He then realised that she had broken down , crying , he rushed over and cradled her in her arms.

" Hey shush Gabi " he comforted her.

"T-Troy " she stuttered " I have to break up with you." She said still sobbing.

"Wh-What ?" Zac asked shocked.

**End of chappie**

**Tell me how u think it was**

**Review pls!!**


	6. Truth

Disclaimer : I dont own anything related to HSM

Disclaimer : I dont own anything related to HSM.

**All I can say is thank u dear reviewers , hope u enjoy this chapter too and again don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 5 - Truth**

"T-Troy " she stuttered " I have to break up with you." She said still sobbing.

"Wh-What ?" Zac asked shocked.

" I cant do this anymore , it it is really hard." She said through tears " I cant pretend to be with you , because I don't love you."

" But what has Troy done , I mean what have I done ?" Zac asked desperately , he did not want the 'perfect' couple to break up.

" I just don't love you " she said whipping away her tears now and getting up " Goodbye Troy." She said starting to walk away.

But he grabbed her by her wrist preventing her to go.

" This is not the way Gabriella , you have to give me a proper reason." He said holding her wrist.

She turned to face him viciously her eyes replacing anger " Why cant you just leave me and stay out of my life?" she yelled.

He tightened his grip on her wrist and came closer to her matching her glare " Is there someone else ?" he asked glaring.

" What-what are you asking ?" she said her tone becoming softer and timid.

" Are you cheating on me ?" he asked his blue gaze intensifying , he didn't know why but he was feeling extremely hurt for the fact that Gabriella was cheating even though she wasn't with him and he was certainly placing himself in Troy's shoes.

She kept silent.

" Oh so that's it ." he said pointing his finger accusingly at her " Miss Gabriella Montez the little goody two shoes is cheating on me , she is a player who is hiding under the false façade of a shy and reserved girl."

" I am going " she said walking towards the exit.

Zac suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer , she gasped at the sudden movement as she saws his blue eyes staring right into her own , they were so close their entire bodies were pressed up against each other and Vanessa kept her hands on Zac chest preventing him to come closer.

" Let me go " she said wiggling in his arms.

" No I wont " he said yelling at her.

" Just let me.." she said slapping his chest to push him away and even though it was hurting to an extent Zac tightened his grip on her waist pushing her further into her.

" Tell me Gabriella " he snarled " Is he better than me ? Huh ."

" Please let me go " she said looking at him , her brown eyes wide and glossy with tears and desperation and helplessness written all over her face .

Seeing that she was hurting , Zac's eyes widened he certainly didn't want to harm her , his face changed from an angry scowl to caring face brimming with concern at seeing her expression.

He immediately loosened his grip and let her free , she backed away slowly collapsing on the wooden bench and crying with her head in hands.

" I am sorry " he said hurrying towards her .

" Gabi please look at me , I did not want to hurt you " he said frantically.

" Look I am a chocolate bunny " he said keeping his hands on his head resembling two big ears and jumping around.

" Ok ok look I am Snoopy the good dog " saying that Zac walked on all fours and walked on his knees and walked towards her pretending to sniff something on her foot , " Woof woof " he said.

She sobbed harder looking at him reminding more and more of Zac.

" Oh shit " Zac said getting up " Come here " he said engulfing her in her arms , she tried to push him away but after many vain attempts , she gave in eventually and cried into his chest.

" Hey I am sorry , really I am " he said gently soothing her and weaving his hands through her silky hair.

She looked up at him , those eyes , those beautiful mesmerising blue eyes and she could not help herself and started leaning , as he saw the look in those rich dark cinnamon eyes , without thinking twice , he leaned in.

Both of their lips met and started moving and rubbing against each other in one long loving and lusting kiss , they moved their lips slowly savouring the kiss,

" We…should..not…be..doing…this." she said in between kisses.

He gently grabbed her neck and deepened the kiss "It…is…just….a…comforting…kiss." he said gently kissing her with every word.

They continued kissing each other till they drew back panting for breath , he caressed her cheek gently and she looked fearfully in his eyes.

" Oh my gosh !" she said clasping her hand over her mouth.

Zac was in a shock himself , yes he had kissed other girls , other girls than Vanessa but he had enjoyed , the most horrible thing was he had enjoyed the kiss very much.

"You..you..I " he stuttered.

" I should not have done this , I really shouldn't have done this." Vanessa repeated like a mantra.

" Why are you freaking out ? Have you never kissed me before?" Zac said looking at her confused.

" I don't love you." She said shaking all over.

" Hey its ok " he said reaching out for her arm , she backed away immediately " No its not ok , I don't love you and I love Zac " she immediately covered her mouth at her sudden outburst and Zac's eyes immediately widened.

" What ?" he said shocked " What did you say ?"

" Nothing , you just wont believe me." She said turning away. " Its crazy "

" No no , you can tell me anything." He said facing her frantically .

" You wont believe me ." she said looking in his crystal blues which looked excited and possibly happy?

" Who do you love ?" he asked her again his eyes boring into hers .

She took a deep breath " I am not Gabriella " she said sighing and his heart picked up speed " I am Vanessa Hudgens and I love Zac Efron , and now you are probably gonna think that I am mad or insane or I have lost it but that is the tru- "

She was cut off as his lips slammed upon hers taking her lips in a passionate kiss , however she pushed him away.

" What the hell are you doing ?" she said glaring at him angrily.

His face still adorned a wide grin and he looked as happy as a five year old who had just received his Christmas presents before time.

" Why are you so happy ?" she asked frowning at him.

" Ness its me Zac " he exclaimed happily.

" Wh-what ?" she stuttered not believing her ears.

" Yeah it's me " he said widening his arms.

" For real ?" she asked still not grasping the fact.

" For real" he repeated grinning.

She squeaked happily and jumped up in his arms almost knocking him backwards , as they pulled back from the hug their lips met in a loving , frantic and hungry kiss , they kissed roughly and passionately pouring all their love, affection and admiration in one kiss.

" Wow" Zac said as they pulled apart .

Vanessa beamed at him happily carefully sliding her fingers across his face.

" Is it really you?" she asked again.

Zac smiled and nodded his head reassuring her before connecting his lips again with hers, and at that precise moment both of them felt no fear at that moment just love , pure love.

**End of chappie**

**Plssssssssssssssss review**


	7. In your arms

Disclaimer: I don't own Hsm or any characters , just the plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Hsm or any characters , just the plot.

**A/n – Ya I know I haven't updated this story in a long time , well I am trying . Have patient dear readers and thanks for ur amazing reviews.**

**Chapter 5 – In your arms**

" You are really Zac ?"

"Yes V"

"As in really really Zac Efron ?"

"Yes Van "

" As in really really really Zachary David Alexander Efron ?"

"Yes baby "

" As in really really really really Zac Efron whom I , Vanessa Hudgens love , as in the 'IT' boy , as in the American Hearthrob –

She couldn't continue her confirmation as he gently slammed his lips onto hers , her eyes widened as was taken by surprise but she slowly relaxed and manuvered her fingers through his soft hair , kissing him back with the same eagerness , anticipation and love.

" And now I would say you to shut up ." Zac said smiling down at the brunnete tucking a hair behind her ear causing her to giggle.

" Maybe I wont like to shut up if you used the same technique to quieten me every time." She said flirtatiously giggling again as he rose his eyebrows mischievously at her comment.

" You definitely cant be Gabriella." He said laughing softly.

" And what did you think that Gabriella was cheating on Troy ? I mean Zac ? I mean you , oh forget it , its so damn confusing." She said exasperatedly throwing her hands up playfully. Zac felt himself ease up in her presence , he was glad that everything was between them the way it should be except for a small tweensy bit detail he missed – they were two entirely different personalities.

But looking into those gorgeous hazel brown eyes , all worries were forgotten at that moment , and all he could think about was the different ways he could show his Vanessa , how much she meant to him and absorb all her beautiful mesmerising features which never failed to attract him like a magnet.

He gently weaved his hands through her hair , cherishing her presence smiling , she looked up softly in those pair of piercing blue and smiled back at him , snuggling closer and lying on his chest contededly feeling safe.

They were however disturbed from their peaceful embrace as the bell rung indicating the end of lunchtime earning a groan from Troy and some muttering from Gabriella , or shall I say Zac and Vanessa.

Vanessa smiled at him " See you later Troy" she said as if taunting him with the name.

" You sure will Gabi " he said smiling his winning smile , but grabbed her hand pushing her body onto him and helding her tightly.

"Zac I have class and so do you." She said although shifting her body closer to him , loving the feeling.

" I want a kiss ." he said and pouted making her giggle and shake her head.

"Didn't you just have enough ?" she said rubbing her nose with his own.

"Hey I need my energy to withstand various studies , lectures , homeworks , and basketball practices." He said softly shifting his head closer to her slightly drowsing in her mere presence.

"And I am your energy ?" she almost whispered shifting her lips at a torcherously closer place against his own.

" Yeah " he said almost breathless as he felt his lips graze hers soft ones but just as he was about to deepen she pulled away giggling and pecked his cheek before speeding off.

" We will get carried away , see you later jock " she said mocking him as she went before he could comprehend what happened.

" See you later too nerd " he called out playfully before she turned past one more time to give him a dazzling smile and mouthing a flying kiss , which only made him grin more goofily.

He shaked his head , at his girlfriends behaviour , demeanour , style , teasing , he loved it all !

Xxx

**I know guys this was a short , fluffy chapter and nothing important whatsoever happened in it but I wanted to ask u ppl if I should keep this story going , end it , or delete it.**

**Pls review and tell , also kindly suggest some ideas if u can , plssss it will be highly appreciated.**

**Review, :-)**


End file.
